


Being Yourself

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, not canon, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Tori has always been controlled. From his birth to now, he has been shaped by varied hands: his mother, his father, his family in general, and even Yuzuru. It is until that fateful day, when he meets this strange young boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS about Tori, because... I don't know. I wanted to write about Tori. It's pre-game but not canon, however I hope you'll like it ^^

                Tori had always been controlled. From his birth to now, he had been shaped by varied hands: his mother, his father, his family in general, and even Yuzuru. He had to be like this and like that; if he wasn’t, then he was punished. Being himself? No way. He had to be like his family wanted him to be, and had to hide his true self.

                He hated that and, often, had cried, alone under his blankets, his body shaking from anger and sadness. He was so little, and they were all so tall, and nobody wanted to listen to him when he just wanted to talk, to ask for a toy or something that could have made him happy. Even Yuzuru, who was supposed to be his servant, hadn’t paid attention to him. So, he had grown up hiding his true self, letting people he disliked to shape him and use him as they had wished. Until that fateful day.

                Even now he loved to remember that day because it was the day everything changed for him, even if a little bit. He had been thirteen at this time, and it had been during a rich party given by his own family. As usual, he had been introduced by his parents as the heir of the Himemiya’s business more than their beloved son Tori, but at this point, he hadn’t care at all. Once all the introductions had been done, he had been free to walk in the room, and Yuzuru had had to make sure he wasn’t doing or saying nonsenses. Tori had done his best to lose Yuzuru between the guests and, soon, he had been alone.

                He had gone towards a bunch of chairs where a young boy was already sitting, and without paying much attention to the blond, he had just sat beside him. His eyes had been locked on each of the guests and Tori had arrived at the conclusion that they all were bothering.

“Don’t you think they all look like puppets?”

                Tori had blinked, surprised that the other had talked to him, but had said no word.

“They all think that they use money, but actually money uses them.” The blond had continued, without caring that his interlocutor hadn’t answer. “One day, they will all fall because of that.”

                He had chuckled and Tori stayed silent. But his eyes had wandered on each of the faces, and every time, he couldn’t help but think that this strange boy had been right. They had been used by money, every one of them, and had trained their children to be used like that.

“We will also be used by money, in the end.” Tori had finally answered.

“If we take care, it will be alright.” The other one had replied. “There is no way I am going to let someone or something use me. Parents, Money, Death… None of them will have me.”

                He had smiled after that, and Tori hadn’t been able to stop thinking this strange boy was fascination. _I wish to be as strong as him._

“What about you?”

“I… don’t want to be used anymore.” He had confessed. “I’m tired to hide who I really am.”

“What’s your name?”

“Tori. Tori Himemiya.”

“Listen, Tori, if you don’t want to be used, you have to be the one using the others. What do you want the most?”

“A dog. And lots of pajamas.”

                _And friends_ , he had added for himself, though this last wish would have been difficult to fulfill.

“Then, Tori, be a little bit more selfish. Tell them. Use them. I’m sure there’s something about you they can’t resist~”

                Tori had been surprised. _Being more selfish… Not to be used but use…Can I really do something like that?_

                After that evening, Tori had followed this advice. After some training, he had found that his parents couldn’t resist when he was all cute. He hated being cute, but thanks to that, he got King, his beloved dog, and pajamas he wanted. He had been excited and at this moment started his true life. He still had to hide his true self, but less than before, and it had been a good thing for his moral.

One day, he was reading a magazine about idols. He hadn’t really been interested by this industry, but there was nothing to do except reading that. And then, he had suddenly stopped on a double page where it had been written “Yumenosaki Academy: Idols cursus”. In the right page, there had been a picture of the current Student President Council, and amazed, he had read the name under it.

                _Eichi Tenshouin._

                It was the angel who had saved him. The one he admired the most and wanted to be like.

“I want to go to this school.”

“Excuse me, young master?”

“I want to go to Yumenosaki Academy. I want to become an Idol!”

                Yuzuru had watched him with surprised eyes but Tori had never given up about that idea that his parents described as “stupid”.

                And now that he was in Yumenosaki Academy, he had all he wanted: a beloved dog, pajamas and, especially, Eichi Tenshouin, a friend he cared for.

 


End file.
